Rojo
History 'Original series' Rojo first appeared in The Alliance, where she, and two other criminals tried to rob an armored truck, she was thwarted by Four Arms and two of Vilgax's drones coming after him while Azul and Amarillo ran away. The remnants of one of Vilgax's defeated drones merges with Rojo as she investigates it, turning her into a cyborg. Rojo goes on a crime spree before being contacted by Vilgax, whom demands that she serve him, threatening to destroy her should she refuse or fail him. Rojo goes after Ben at the hospital where Max is staying, where she causes a landslide to lure him out, which Heatblast stops and defeats her. Later on Rojo rampaged down at the local police academy in order to draw Ben out, but got turned back to normal when Upgrade merged with her, took over her body and shorted-out the spare parts, after which Gwen knocks her unconscious for attempting a sneak attack on Upgrade. In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10, Rojo was part of the Negative 10, with new alien tech and armor. She has developed a rivalry with Charmcaster over being the "baddest girl" in the group. In the battle, she interferes with Gwen and Charmcaster's duel, but gets blasted away by Charmcaster and Gwen's combined spell power. Later, she quarrels with other members and gets trapped in the force field where the Sub Energy was kept. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Rojo made her only Ultimate Alien appearance in Hit 'Em Where They Live, where she, Azul and Amarillo tried to rob a train, but were stopped by Rath, Gwen and Kevin. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' Rojo returned in The Color of Monkey, where she was hired by Simian to steal an already illegally obtained Tiffin from Argit's new company Argistix. Shortly after being hired, she roughed up a couple of bar patrons and ambushed Argit's truck that was supposed to contain the Tiffin, and instead only got an angry Techadon. Having evaded Ben and Rook, she and Simian make a second attempt to steal the Tiffin, with Simian bringing her the Techadon from earlier to have her tear it open. While retrieving the Tiffin and rendering Simian unconscious, Rojo tears into the willing Techadon and steals the Tiffin just in time for Ben and Rook to give chase on the Tenn-Speed (upgraded by Upgrade). The chase ends at a Mr. Smoothy, where she is surrounded and arrested by the Plumbers alongside Simian. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Rojo is one of many contestants teleported into the game by Charles Zenith to win Ben's hand in marriage. After fighting a member of Slamworm's species, she was sent to the Null Void by Zenith. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs (Formerly) Category:Females Category:Residents of Earth Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:22 year olds (Formerly) Category:28 year olds Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with Laser Projection (Formerly) Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength (Formerly) Category:Characters with Flight (Formerly) Category:Characters with Sharp Fingers (Formerly) Category:Voiced by Jennifer Hale Category:Voiced by Kari Wahlgren